Hunger games extreme
by Bopderboop
Summary: right ok so theres thins thing thts going to happen in the huner games world and i wrote about it, look an see.
1. Chapter 1

The hungergames Extreme

Capter 1

Not again god danm it!

Alright so once apon a time there was this gil called catniss and she was seping in her bed when she suddelny woke up to the day. "i am so happy i am alive and no longer fighting kids in the games anymore i feel grant" peeta was awaking too and was happy to see catniss not dead yet. " today will be a grood day catnitts we sould take our kids to the park and play ball" catniss woke up her kids Betta and Ravioli to go to the park.

"ph mother" ravioli said as she slapped the sleet out of her eyes "i am happy we are a family and not longer under rule of presedent snow, he was a man with alot of gruff and sounded like a "- suddenly without warning the door expoded open and the capital gurds were in her house surounding catnissess family. "we are taking you and your family to the capitol to fight in the next hinger games catniss, if you do not come with us you will have your family killed

peeta cried "nein catits i wont let you fight again you will be killed and be even more emotionaly then the last one" "we must go peeta" said catniss "if not Betta anr Ravioli will dead now and you will be dead with them now" she put her finger on pettas mouth and they cried a long cry of sorror

"Mpother i am scard" said Beeta "this is not a time or place for me you killed snow" "i know" said caniss" something is very wong"

the guards were taking catniss peeta raviloti and beeta to the train station when Heymich saw them. whats going on here then. i thought the games were over. heymich left the scene

when catniss was walking to the tain station she got flash backs about all her things she went through all those years ago. the moments leading up to her sisters name getting pulled out of the fish bowl, the fist time she met effie trinket and her hair. the first time she met peeta and they shoosh hands. they were scary moments for her because they were the moments that lead up to the buts where she was in the hunger games which is not where she wanted to be right now.

"mommy im scared"

"im not said catniss" "im going to win"

thankyou for reading th chapter afer this one will be up or when i think up wat will be next, this may take a few times so me patiendt


	2. Hunger Games Extreme Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Its a bit abrout the train.

Catniss and her family were boarding thre train that would take them to the cipitol where they will have to fight in the next hunger guards were showing here to her room but she didnt need to be shown because she wrode that train so god daynm much times. Peeta was with his kids ravioli and Beeta. They were in the dining cart crying " its not fair" cryd Ravioli " you told me the hunger games were over and that we were safe. Why did you lie to me you basterd." cantiss hit Ravioli but not with her hands. She hit her with words because hitting kids is wrong. "theres nothing to be scared of " said Cantiss "i will think of a way to get out of the games. I did it like balillion times already I can do it again.

While catniss was whiping away her childrens tears Efie Trinkit walked into the kart. "Well well well its it jolly bloody rivitingly goot to see you agin." efie floated towards the familie. Her hair was being propelled by propellor "what do you think of my hair gadget. It is the latest fassion in the citadel, eveyone is wearing one. Anyway that isnt why I am here. Im here to tell you about the hungergmds and any questions you may have. It has been a long time since you enteres the game" Peeta stepped fowawad and asked the first question "why is the whole family playing in thse games" catniss followed with " why are the hunger games still existing today" raviolli and betta said. "will we ever go home"

"of course you will go home my dears." said efife" "but only if everyone you love is dead" effie giggled and turned to catits "these two must be your chrilden, arnt they just beautifull" peeta slapped effie" dont call my kids beautifull you pedo" the slap made effies hair propellor activate. It made a wiring noise like a motorbroat on a washing machine. effie shot up into the air and through the train roof and exploded. The train cried a tear for its loss of a frend. And catniss sand a songabout dead people because she thought the situation was fitting.

All th people in the world are dead

and all my friends are dead

effies hair went in the air

and explodidated dead.

everyone did a round of aplause and cried for a frew seconds because the song was so beautiful. then went backt to work.

Dinner was being served in the kart, the table was filled with foods and drinks as far as the table cod see the children have seen nothing like this. Back home catniss only knew how to do bbq food because all she did was catch rabbits and cook them on a open flame she didnt even know what a cake was the idiot. The children ate all the food leaving nothing for Peeta and Catniss. The only think the two had to eat was scorces effie hair fragments. The ate it but it tasted like burned hair spray so they didnt like it.

When catniss sleeped that night she had a dream about the hunger games and rue was in it for some reason. "believe in yourself and you will win" said rue as she flaoted away into the abyss of catnissess mind/ Peteta was in her dream too but he was just there. And the children apeared too but they were vibrating and tuning diagnoly like some thing. Cantiss woke up and didnt ever think about the dream or anything. She just thought bows and rabbits in the woods being killed as she watched the sunrise rise up into the clouds because morning had come.

OK so thats charpter 2 I thought up that one quikly because my imagninaton is on fire. Chapter 3 will be soon too. I hope ou a lieking the storuy so far ans feel sad for the characters.


End file.
